Not Just a Malfoy
by DeyaniraT
Summary: Lydra is finally off to Hogwarts , but Draco is worried for her. Worried that the Malfoy name will hold her back and keep potential friends at bay. Lydra on the other hand is determined to embrace her Malfoy origins and make everybody see that her family, as well as herself are not just Malfoys . After all it's not fair to be judged by the past they all regret.
1. Dear Diary

_I do not own any of the characters besides Lydra. J.k Rowling owns them all and I am oh so jealous of her._

_ updates will be every Monday ^_^ it will get more interesting I promise _

* * *

Dear Diary

Hello, my name is Lydra Andromeda Malfoy. I'm daughter to Draco and Astoria Malfoy, and sister to Scorpius Sirius Malfoy. I love my family I truly do, but being part of the Malfoys' has never been easy. My family has had a dark past, one that only just recently ended with my dad; we're still trying to break away from everybody's assumptions of us.

We aren't bad people, my father still lives with the horrors his parents, the people around him, and he committed. When I was younger and he'd fall asleep in my room after reading to me; I never did manage to sleep for long. He would wake me in the middle of the night;; his thrashing and yelling erratic, his face twisted in fear pale white and drenched in cold sweat. I remember crying, and trying to shake him awake, but all that would do was make him shout louder, making him shout jinxes, and curses I had never heard of.

My mother would then run in, lifting his head onto her lap and running her fingers through his sweat matted white blond hair. He would start calming down but would only stop yelling once she whispered in his ear. Mother never told me what he whispered even when I asked, she said she couldn't that father had entrusted her with it and only her. So father had to stop reading to me, after that he stayed away from me for a while, I think he was worried I was scared or something along those lines.

But that was many years ago, and I am glad to say our father/ daughter relationship stayed intact and strong. I'm eleven years old now and am eagerly awaiting my Hogwarts letter, brother says it's okay, father says I must be careful, and mummy sys to have fun. Well I must go mother is calling me; I wonder what she want now… bye for now!


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

She ran down the stairs, through the foyer, and into the living room, her white blond hair flying widely behind her. Her silver blue eyes grew wide as she spotted the large tawny owl perched on her brothers' owls' stand. But what made her let out a squeal of excitement was the parchment tied to its leg. She ignored everything and walked straight to the bird, standing before it and reaching out with trembling hands as it stuck out its foot. She untied the scroll, petted the owl, and watched it silently as it flew away.

"Well open it already" the haughty remark came from the attractive young teen laying on the couch his shirt gone, only a pair of basketball shorts n place. His own white blond hair was buzzed short, his silver eyes amused and annoyed, his right diamond piercing twinkled as he raised his hands behind his head.

"But what if I didn't get in…" her voice came out quiet and shaky, her eyes never leaving the letter in her hands.

"Can somebody tell me why my daughter looks as if she just saw the bloody baron?" her father's rich voice barely registered in her mind. He stood in the doorway to the living room; glancing around with a smile to his family "Oh for god's sake put on a shirt Scorpius" his son smirked at Draco shrugging on a jade green tank top.

"Only showing what you can't dad" Scorpius laughed as his father grabbed a nearby coat and flung it at his head.

"Scorpio stop it, your father has a beautiful body, one that I quite" Astoria waked to Draco wrapping her arms around his waist and smiling

"Ew mum. I don't need to know" he cut her off looking away from his parents a look of disgust on his face as they laughed. "Bloody hell, open it already!" he suddenly snapped at his sister.

"Scorpius!" Draco's sharp reprimand was followed by a bout of giggles as Scorpius fell to the floor clutching his stomach, thanks to the laughing jinx from his dad. "Go on open it, you're not a squib. We've seen you preform rudimentary magic before; of course you'll be accepted"

"Oh" she looked back barely noticing her father's presence. "You open it dad!" she rushed to his side thrusting the letter into his hands. She then promptly hid behind her mum clutching her cream dress, and watching her father reach for the sea.

"Never mind!" she pulled the envelope out of her father's hands and turned facing him and her mother, her brother stood behind her his giggling subsided.

She slowly opened it and began to read "Dear Miss Malfoy we are delighted to inform you that even though you are a Malfoy, we have decided" her eyes didn't waver from her paper as it burst into flames, the paper burning from the sentence to the edges.

"Augementi!" her mother's spell hit the paper, slipping it from Lydra's hands and onto the floor.

"You too, ha didn't think they'd do it for you" she looked up at Scorpius and he gave her a grim smile.

"Sorry mummy, guess I was too excited" she smiled brightly turning to her dad who had a worried expression on his face. "Dad do you remember what the first years need?

"I'm assuming you'll need the basics, I think I remember those. When do you want to buy your things?" he spoke distractedly glancing at his wife, she gave him a look and he refocused on Lydra.

"Whatever day you have free" she smiled but noted the worried expression that hadn't left her father's face.

"Okay, next week on Wednesday then" he gave her a forced smile then left, their mother falling closely behind.

"It's alright pip-squeak, they sent that to me too" her brother gave her a reassuring squeeze around the shoulders then returned to the couch picking up a book from the floor and beginning to read.

"But why? Father was always filled with remorse for his actions, even for his parents actions. Grandma and grandpa paid for what they did, why are we to be judged by it?" she dropped into a large chair, staring at her brother exasperated and waiting for an answer.

"They have to dislike someone, and well we're the perfect candidates. Father never really was punished, Harry Potter pardoned him himself. And gram and gramps didn't pay as much as everybody wanted. You can't really blame people for being upset" he looked at her pointedly, returning to his book.

"But that's not fair! Father was terrified, his own parents were petrified. They just didn't want to die!" she sat forward in her chair getting more heated up the more she talked.

"Not everything is fair sis. You just gotta deal with it"

"Ugh!" she groaned with frustration covering her eyes and leaning back "Why does it have to be this hard being a Malfoy"

"No one ever said it would be easy"


	3. Dearest Diary

_I can't believe I forgot this one, I'm so sorry. well what counts is it's here now _

* * *

Dearest Diary

Hi, I'm back. Today is fathers' free day and he said we will travel to Diagon Alley for my things. Mother and brother are coming along as well, brother needs new books for his fourth year. Father asked me if I preferred to just go with mum, but I refused, I know people may not like my father but I do.

I believe my mother is just coming as moral support for dad. He always seems to stand straighter when she's around. My mother means so much to him, I really do believe without her, my father would have been lost in depression and passed away long ago.

She is everything I one day want to be, she's so beautiful; with crystal clear blue eyes, caramel coffee hair with natural blond highlights, and an open and kind face. She holds herself with dignity; her shoulders back, her head held high, I admire her a lot. Even through the judgment and unfairness people have expressed towards my dad, she never once left him. Oh, I have to again, Scorpio is calling! I think it's time to leave!


	4. Chapter 2

_so how are you guys liking it? I finally get around to explaining why I put Scorpius's middle name as Sirius so read and enjoy as always ^_^_

* * *

Ch. 2

"We're leaving you, if you don't hurry!" The yell sounded up the stairs and she ran down the stairs almost running into her brother. "what on earth are you wearing?" she looked down at herself, not realizing what he found wrong.

"What?"

"Your pants and shirt they're ridiculous. You look like a muggle; we're going through the flu network not roads." He gave her another funny look then walked away rounding the corner "Mother!" Then he came back with their mum in tow "you have to dress her" he looked at his mom and she nodded.

"Oh dear, come on Lydra, I'll help you pick out your clothes. Scorpius tell your father he has to wait." She grabbed Lydra's hand and led her back upstairs. "Once you enter the wizarding world you have to dress a bit differently love" she rummaged through Lydras' closet, pulling out a spring green cardigan and light blue tank top, and a white skirt to go along with it. "There you go meet us downstairs when you're ready"

"Yes mummy" her mother left and she exchanged her black t-shirt and blue ripped jeans for the clothes her mother had set out. She reached on an impulse for her Slytherin pin, pinning it onto her cardigan. She reached downstairs, walking to the library; where her father stood waiting.

"Really Ann?" he chuckled touching her pin as she smiled broadly, "You aren't even sorted yet"

"I know but I want to be in Slytherin, I want to be in the same house as you and mummy were"

"Just get in the fire" he sighed and she got into the fireplace grabbing a handful of flue powder.

"Diagon Alley!" she threw down her powder and waited for her stop. A moment later, she was standing in a large fire place watching other wizards go by. A moment after her father appeared at her side; everyone close by stopped and turned openly gawking at Draco.

"That's Draco Malfoy, he finally shows his face, but who is that with him" hushed whispers erupted around them. She frowned and reached for her dads hand, leading him past the gawking adults.

"Do we need to go to Gringotts first" she looked up at him and noted his face had become serious and sullen. "Daddy, you mustn't be sad, this is my first visit here, I don't want you to be sad" she pouted as she looked up at him.

"You're right Ann, , I'm with the best daughter in the world, I should be happy" he smiled and gave her hand reassuring squeeze. "And no, your mum and Scorpius are getting the pounds, let's go buy your things" they walked towards a store with a sign that read 'Olivanders' the sign was intricately decorated with different wands, different trees, dragon heart strings, assorted feathers and what looked like silver string.

"Scorpio told me the owner is actually a girl named Luna, you knew her didn't you daddy?"

"Um yes but I was never very kind to her" he shifted uncomfortably but continued forward opening the door. She walked in a trance behind him, staring at rows upon rows of piled boxes.

"Hello. Oh Draco. What do you want" the woman's kind voice turned cold, her eyes narrowing on Draco.

"Um" Lydra stepped out from behind him, stepping in front of him, she knew this was one of those moments where her father was unsure of what to do. "hi, um yes I'm going to Hogwarts soon and I needed to buy my first wand" the woman's eyes went wide as they spotted the younger girl, surprise becoming more evident as Lydra smiled brightly.

"Oh yes of course follow me" she turned and Lydra followed her father following her a bit more slow. "I'm Luna; if you ever need assistance I'll be here"

"Okay" they stopped and Luna turned opening a satin blue lined rectangular box and handed her a wand. Lydra took it in her right hand and waved it, not exactly knowing what to do.

"hm no I guess not. I didn't think unicorn hair and oak… okay try this one" this time one was lifted from a red satin lined box and handed it to her. "This is phoenix and willow… hmm I guess not"

She turned around her eyes trailing the many shelves then all of a sudden jogged to the back of the store. "A-ha! Perhaps… here" she came back with a wand in hand placing it in Lydra's hand. She smiled as she felt a warm glow erupt from inside herself. "How different… eleven and a half inches, dragon heartstring, and unicorn hair, made of ebony"

"so this is the one?" she looked up hesitantly and Luna smiled at her.

"yes come on time to pay. I would love to see how you turn out … per chance would you tell me your name?" before Lydra had a chance to speak, Draco stepped forward speaking for her.

"Her name is Lydra Persephone Malfoy, would that be seven galleons?" Luna's eyes narrowed slightly at his abrupt behavior but made no other show of her dislike for him.

"Nine, she has combined cores, it costs extra" her father handed over the galleons then turned leading her out of the store.

"Daddy, why'd you lie about my middle name?" Lydra looked up at her dad rather confused as he continued waking holding her boxed wand in his hand.

"Some people wouldn't like knowing you and your brother, are named after members of the order" they walked towards a store with the sign Robes for All. "They'd call us hypocrites. That's why to everybody else your brother is not Sirius he's Hyperion and you are Persephone not Andromeda"

"But you named us after them because you thought they were great people, and you regretted you never had their influence" they walked into the store that had robes surrounding every wall and filling every available surface.

"Hi I'm Hannah Abbot what would you like today?" but in that moment her eyes centered in Draco. Her recently warm brown eyes turned clod, her open chubby face growing deep with frown lines.

"I need a fitting" Lydra looked up at her dad, who was looking forward not unkindly but not warmly, like he usually was around her.

"Don't you have somebody else to fit the ever special Malfoys" the woman snapped at Draco but all he did was frown.

"For my daughter" he turned and she stepped forward, her eyes wide as she gazed at Hannah… "It's her first year at Hogwarts, we wanted to get her three new robes"

"Oh yes let's see step up on this platform dear. I'm guessing just standard black will do…" she pulled out a black robe that looked much too big for Lydra's small frame.

"Um… actually, could I get two Slytherin robes and one standard black" her father and the woman both looked startled, freezing in place.

"Having her follow in your footsteps I see" Hannah glared at Draco, as Draco unblinkingly stared at his daughter.

"Wait why?"

"I'm going to be in in Slytherin father, I decided that's where I want to go. I you told I can be in whatever other house but no I want to enter our family's house" Draco just looked at Lydra and her determined eyes knowing there would be no way to sway her.

"can you fix I set of plain black robes, and two of each house?" Hannah looked at him startled but quickly nodded.

"I have the measurements; they should arrive at your house in two weeks by owl."

"Alright thank you, come Lydra we must get your cauldron and supplies" Lydra quickly followed after her dad.

"Oh can I get a cat too! Please daddy? Please?" Hannah watched in shock as she heard Draco Malfoy laugh, then put his arm around his daughter; both of them grinning happily as they left.


	5. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! so I'm posting this a day late sorry for that, I got sick Monday that's all_

_but this week it's going to be in Draco's POV so enjoy ^_^_

* * *

Ch.3

He watched his seventeen year old self in horror as he raised his wand towards the man lying on the floor and began to shout an unforgivable curse. "NO! STOP IT! STOP IT!" he ran forward as he shouted ready to stop his younger self from doing what had haunted Draco since those days.

But then a terrible snake-like man appeared next to his younger-self facing him, it smiled evilly and laughed aloud with glee and Draco froze in place.

His younger self had disappeared, leaving Draco to stand up to the man all by himself; which Draco wouldn't have minded if at that moment it hadn't pointed its wand at his own mother screaming "Crucio!" he stood transfixed in horror as his mother began to yell in pain.

"No! Mum!" he rushed forward and held her as her body began to shake violently, tears streaming down her face. She screamed in pain once more and he held her tight against him, murmuring quiet reassurances to her as tears ran down his face and onto her cheeks.

"It's okay dear" she managed to open her eyes and look into his own. "you don't have to do it" then she passed out in his arms.

"Now who should I choose next? Your father perhaps?" the creatures red eyes narrowed on his father, lifting it's wand carefully "Pay for your sons mistakes Lucius" his father stood up and was quickly hit with a curse, causing him to fall to the ground and blood to gurgle from his mouth and his eyes to roll back in his head.

"Crucio! Now stop, stop, leave my family alone" Draco sobbed as he sat on his knees, his face lowered to the ground his tears splattering onto the stone floor.

"Draco! Draco!" he heard someone faintly calling his name but he did not know who and at this moment he did not care; his own sobs were being drowned by the man on the floor who was now screaming in pain as his mother had, and he knew this would not be the last time he would have to cause someone pain. Not if he wanted his mother and father to live.

"Draco Malfoy listen to me you are kind and sane. Remember, you tried" the words snapped him out of his dream state and he sat up rapidly in bed. He was sane, Voldemort was dead, his parents were alive, he had a family, and most of all he had survived.

"It was one of those again wasn't it?" his wife's voice calmed him, his shaking body beginning to slow down. She looked beautiful to him in the moonlight glow that she was bathed in from the open window; her long caramel colored hair was in loose waves around her shoulders, her clear blue eyes were centered on him, and her hands holding onto his. She truly was his savior.

"Yes, the one where he˗ where my mother and father- I mean to say" he faltered and her hands tightened on his, and she kissed his cheek.

"It's okay. He's gone. You are safe as are your mum and dad"

"I know, I know" Astoria hugged him close, her mouth next to his ear.

"It's okay now" he sighed heavily and they looked at each other "I thought they had stopped? " Astoria watched him intently as he frowned.

"They had… but ever since we went to Diagon Alley, they've seemed to come back" he shuddered involuntarily and pulled her close tucking her under his chin.

` "We won't go back from now on we'll get the owl to run errands or have them flu the things over from her determined tone he knew she had the face on. The face his son and he had come to call 'mum gets what she wants face'.

` " 'dromeda looked so happy though" his voice was wistful a smile coming to his face as he thought of his little girl and her cheerful smile as she's walked around the place.

"She did, didn't she? She's quite a stubborn girl and rather protective of you" Astoria chuckled as she remembered Draco telling her how Lydra had stood up for him.

"Yes she is. I was very lucky to have a daughter like her, son like Sirius, and wife like you"

"No love" she turned and kissed his lips as they both smiled "it's what you deserved"


	6. Hello Diary

Hello Diary

I am FINALLY off to Hogwarts! I'm so excited I'm surprised I can manage to sit still long enough to write this. Wish me luck! Father says he shall send me my robes the day after I am sorted. Fingers crossed for Slytherin of course! Bye for now, I shall try to write in you as soon as I get time that is if I get time.

* * *

_I know this one is short, but no worries a longer chapter will come tomorrow_


	7. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Do you have your galleons? Your robes? Your shoes? Your wand? Your cat? Lydra are you even listening to me?" Lydra turned to her mother, who had been listing all the possible things that could be forgotten. She assured her mother that yes she was listening, but in truth she had barely paid any attention having too much fun gazing at everything her eyes could latch onto.

"Two minutes until departure!" the whistle blew and the last call was announced and everyone hurried with goodbyes and clambered onto the train.

"We love you dear, have fun" her mother hugged her tightly and Lydra hugged her repeating the same.

"Good luck Ann, I love you very much" she hugged her dad and he kissed her forehead. She jumped onto the train as he finished loading her trunk into the back handing her, her cats cage and her wand.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy!" she called out of the window as the train began to move away; she finally turned around and realized it was finally time. She was finally on her way to Hogwarts, she let out a small squeal of happiness and smiled, until she realized she also had no idea where to sit.

The door straight across from her opened and a boy with vibrant red hair, and blue eyes peeked out "I reckon you need a place to sit? Come on in, we have room" she blinked twice but followed obediently sitting across from him and another boy with dark skin, black short cropped hair, and liquid-brown gold eyes. "Hi, I'm Fred Weasley the second and this is Freddy George Jordan"

She was surprised by his friendly and open nature but smiled automatically "I'm Lydra A-Persephone" she let out a happy shout in her mind; she had met a Weasley an actual Weasley!

"Nice to meet you Lydra, weird name by the way" he reached for a chocolate frog as he spoke, popping it into his mouth and chewing as he looked her way, then burst out laughing as she stared at the floor.

She giggled looking up "at least my names different and not boring" she stopped as she saw his face grow solemn.

"It was my dad's twins name; he passed away during the second war. And according to mom, dad never really got over Uncle Fred's death" Fred spoke quietly and into his hands, no resemblance of the happy smiling boy from before remaining.

"My dad never really got over it either; he was best friends with Fred and George; that's why he ended up naming me after the two. He said it was so they would never be separated, the way it should have been."

"I'm sorry for your loss. He must have been a great man." Lydra did not know what to say as she watched the two suddenly saddened boys, she decided she had to make sure not to mention Fred's namesake.

"Oh he was! He and dad started Weasley's Wizard Wheezes together! It's the best joke shop in the whole world; which reminds me…" Fred grinned broadly pulling out a shiny black rock from his pocket.

"Excellent choice as always Instant Darkness Powder" Freddy reached out and grabbed it bringing it up to his nose to sniff "the original? Or a new one?"

"New and improved, just got it yesterday; depending on who you throw it at they get followed by a cloud of gray haziness for 3 hours. But that only happens if they have secrets. Dad says it's a good way to make sure Roxy never tells any" he grinned mischievously and slid open the door.

"That's bloody brilliant, but Fred don't you think it's be best for Lydra to do the honors?" Freddy held it out to Lydra.

"Oh okay" she grabbed the rock, reveling in the hollow feel of it. "I've always wanted to go to the shop, but I never had the opportunity" the two boys gasped staring at her with wide eyes.

"Never been-"

"What's wrong with you?! Take it, you have to now" she nodded and peered out the door. A tall boy with shocking blue hair and chocolate brown eyes walked by their room and she threw the stone down, black powder instantly engulfing the train.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! If this was you I swear I'll kill you!" the boy shouted and she laughed, quickly tugged back by her friends, who immediately shut the door. Then they all burst into giggles, Freddy going as far as to fall on the ground still laughing.

"You got Teddy, prefect head boy Teddy!" Fred burst into laughter again pounding the floor, "you're quite alright Lydra, and I think you'll fit in quite nicely"

"Oy was it you Fred?" the door slid back open revealing a taller freckly faced red haired boy with hazel eyes, Lydra moved away with wide eyes and sat back down.

"That was quite brilliant, good job Fred" a girl with straight auburn red hair and emerald green eyes peered inside, she had a friendly smile that only faltered once it fell on Lydra "who might you be?" she asked rather politely as she watched her.

"This is Lydra, she's the one who got the best of teddy. She's great isn't she?" Freddy ruffled her hair as he spoke with a cheerful grin; she smiled and patted her hair down, her eyes never leaving the girl's. She had a sneaking suspicion that she knew that Lydra was a Malfoy; if she had been asked she wouldn't be able to explain but something about her gaze led her to believe the girl knew the truth.

"What's her whole name?" her friends looked at her oddly, the other red haired boy looked at Lydra then back at the other girl.

"What's it to you Lily?" Fred asked abruptly so she was Harry Potters daughter, and to think she had been excited to meet a Potter; what a joke. She should have known they would never accept her, everything about her screamed Malfoy; there was no way to keep it a secret long enough to make friends she thought to herself bitterly.

"Come on Lily, we should move seats in case Teddy comes looking for who did it" the boy began to leave, tugging on Lily's arm so she would follow him.

Her eyes narrowed momentarily on Lydra, then she turned and she muttered "Coming Hugo" and left. Lydra Andromeda Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief; her secret wasn't out, she had made two friends, and was almost at school. Now she just had to see how long she could go without being found out.

* * *

_so how do you guys think it's coming along? if you didn't catch it after chapter one I added a Diary entry from Lydra that I had somehow forgotten_


	8. Sorry! temporary break

_Hey sorry guys i know it's summer and all but my laptop broke(i'm using my sisters, she's home from college for the weekend) so i had to send it away; it's probably gonna be gone for two to four weeks but i promise once i get it back, i'll upload as soon as i can!_


	9. Chapter 5

I am so sorry that I took so long to update, very very sorry my laptop took a while to fix then I just procrastinated...

Anyways I do not claim to own any of this, merely the idea and a few characters that I've thought up

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 5

"Come on Lydra, time to put our robes on" Fred called her attention away from the window, where she saw students milling around, filling the trains halls and expectantly looking out windows. She tugged on her robes successfully hiding her muggle clothing and glanced back out the window nervously.

"You don't have to look so nervous" Freddy touched her shoulder and she smiled leaving the door window. The train pulled to a stop and the doors swung open a moment later, kids spilling out in a mass. The three hung back waiting for the rush to calm then followed; stepping out in between the mass of black robed students.

"First years! This way!" they heard the shout but didn't see anyone as they headed in its direction. "onto the boats! All of you come on" on the lead boat closest to the waters edge stood who they assumed was a professor. He had a large smile on his face, twinkling brown eyes, was a bit taller than average height, and was dressed in russet red robes.

Fred, Freddy, and Lydra all scrambled onto a boat close to the outer edge of the group, settling in as the boats swayed and everybody else found a seat. Lydra glanced at the professor who was helping a rather short girl into his boat, once they sat he flicked his wand and the boats began to move on their own. The students looked down at the dark water that reflected the clear starry night; their voyage was silent besides the soft sound of lapping water on the boats and the students' soft murmurs of amazement.

The small wooden boats finally bumped onto the bank on the other side of the lake and the professor stood up, getting out of the boat and motioning for the students to follow suit. "Come on then, follow me" his steps were assured and swift as he led the group up the grassy grounds, up stone steps, into the castle and finally to a stop in a well-lit hall. "just through these doors you'll start your future. Everybody ready?" he smiled brightly at him and they nodded nervously in return surging to the door. "Hold on, hold on" everybody froze staring at the professor with wide eyes.

"There's a procedure to get you guys sorted into your houses, there are four in all but I'll let the Hat get into the details. Just know that whatever house you get put in that is where you will be staying until your stay at Hogwarts is done; the people in that house will constantly be around you, so don't get off on the wrong foot" The professor warned them, making a few students glance around worried.

"What do you suppose, we're supposed to do?" Freddy whispered to Lydra.

"Not sure, but we'll likely find out in a moment" she responded "ow!" she hissed as Fred elbowed her ribs.

"What are you two chattering about?" he attempted to move closer to overhear their conversation but Lydra smacked him over the head. In a matter of seconds they were bickering in low voices, pinching, smacking, elbowing, and kicking each other.

"Oi! No fighting on school grounds! It's strictly prohibited" the professor jogged over and pulled the two apart, lifting them in the air by the collar of their robes.

"We were only playing…" Fred trailed off under the professors' stern gaze.

"Yes… just tussling…" Lydra smiled apologetically and lowered her eyes; the professor sighed and let them both loose.

"Look, you can't be doing that. Even if it was just playing; we have a no-tolerance policy, do you understand me?" he watched them carefully until they nodded heads bowed. "Alright now everybody line up, we have to enter in an orderly fashion or not at all" he called this out, louder for the whole group to hear and everyone began shuffling into a large single-file line.

"Nice going Fred" Lydra commented aiming one last kick at him.

"Oh shut it Ly" he aimed a kick right back, before both of them stopped as the professor walked past them once again.

"Both of you calm down, pay attention we're about to go in" Freddy appeared by their side and they stopped their bickering and lined up.

"Alright kids, follow me" he called out once more then opened the wide doors; the hall they were in was flooded with light and chatter as they proceeded into the dining hall. All first years were quiet awed by the grand hall, it's enchanted ceiling(which seemed to reflect the sky night they had just come in from), the amount of kids filling the four large tables in the room, the floating ghosts here and there, and lastly the teachers table.

The students all stood in an orderly fashion, more out of nerves and fright than out of respect for the professors' rule; they approached the teachers table, where a woman stood at an eagle podium in front of said table, and gazed at each of them over her rectangle rimmed glasses. Lydra couldn't help staring back at the older woman; she was perhaps the oldest witch she'd ever seen she had silver hair tied into a tight bun, a blue hat sat jauntily on her head, and though she wasn't tall she had a formidable air around her; that made Lydra want to hide.

The professor who had led them in approached her, speaking to her in a low voice that couldn't reach anybody else's ears, after a moment he nodded and stepped away disappearing behind the teachers table. He came back with a wooden stool with a ratty old hat atop it; the hat looked of so old and ragged, that if Lydra hadn't read about it before, she would've thought it worthless.

The woman who she had come to assume was the headmistress began to speak, her hawk-like eyes watched everyone making sure that no one would dare interrupt her. "Before the sorting begins let us hear what our Sorting Hat has to say this year" then she glanced back at the ratty hat, and waited.

"a word? - What does she mean by that?- A hat can't speak can it?" Lydra looked at the baffled faces around her, each voicing their own confusion on what the headmistress had just stated.

The rest of the hall quieted and thinking it'd be best, first years followed suit and shut up as well. The hat twitched suddenly and a girl yelped as three of its folds moved; the top two blinked and with a start Lydra realized those must be the eyes… which meant the bottem fold had to be the mouth.

"For those who do not know me;

I am the sorting hat,

And for those of you who do,

Hello and welcome back.

It's been many years,

Since I've sang a different song

I only sing one now

Because something feels quite wrong.

I see you once a year;

So students take my heed;

My warning and advice

Is something that you need.

None of you have heard

My warnings from before

Unfortunately those did

All end up in war.

My hope is that you all

Will listen now and well,

For when this year it may happen

Even I cannot tell,

But when the time comes

You all must stand united;

This very much sounds

Like something, I have recited.

Both of our wars

Came from cruelty and hate;

This is why I hope

You don't repeat their fate,

You all must have learned;

That we are all the same

At least in the end

Do not resort to blame.

Now I must do my job,

And state the house qualities

But I do not condone this

These are all mere formalities.

Gryffindor may be, just the house for you

Within this house live the brave and mighty

Their guts, courage and boldness

Have never let Gryffindors be flighty

Hufflepluff could be your perfect happy home

Usually known for a kind, fair, and honest nature

But if and when a wrong is made

A guaranteed punishment you will have to endure

Or perhaps Ravenclaw is where you will fit in

These folks are clever, sharp, and wise

And use their smarts to guide them

Never have they been afraid to chastise

Or maybe your place is in Slytherin

Where trust can be an issue

Known for their pure blood, ambition and cunning

They have changed and made their values new.

You've heard me rattle on, but now my warnings done

Let us take a look, the sorting has now begun."

The hall sat in stunned silence as the sorting hat went still; the students looked quite baffled as well as some of the younger staff; though some professors looked more nervous than baffled. The headmistress left her spot, looking quite solemn made a long parchment appear in thin air and stood next to the stool.

"Alden, Alex!" she called a pale boy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes came forward and sat in the three-legged stool; she placed the hat on his head and a few seconds later the brim brightly reared up.

"HUFFLEPLUFF!" a table which Lydra assumed were the Hufflepluffs broke into applause, welcoming Alex as he went to sit.

"Beaudine, Elizabeth!" a short girl with pin-straight black hair and blue eyes walked forward and took a seat. The hat was placed on her head and about thirty seconds later it shouted.

"RAVENCLAW!" she was met with the same applause Alex had, but from a different table. Down the list the headmistress went until finally she reached someone Lydra knew.

"Jordan, Freddy!" her friend walked up briskly and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on his head and about four seconds later

"GRYFFINDOR!" the loudest applause Lydra had yet to hear came from the table on the far left where her friend had just become their first new member. He jumped off the stool and left to his table, where he was greeted by smiles, and hand shakings.

Then came the M's two were called the surnames being Maddix and Mae then "Mal-"

"I'm here!" she startled the headmistress into pausing, and hurried to the stool, quickly sitting down.

"Yes I can see that." the headmistress answered irritated. She placed the hat on Lydra's head, it fell over her eyes, leaving her in darkness.

"Oh, I know the perfect place for you; brave, smart, stubborn I think Gry-"

"No" she cut off the hat hoping no one else would hear her but the hat.

"No? What do you- ah, is it your father? Your brother insisted on being in Slytherin as well" the hat responded.

"No. my father is okay with me going into any house but I refuse. I want ot be in Slytherin."

"But your friends aren't you worried you'll lose the only ones you have? That is why you haven't told them you're a Malfoy correct?" the hat hissed Malfoy as if it was voldemorts name and Lydra began to get angry.

"if they're truly my friends they won't mind… at least I hope not… and the only reason I keep my name a secret is so people can give me a chance first, and not judge" she answered stubbornly.

"if it's what you wish, you may go… but you would be so great in Gryffin-" the hat began again in a seductive tone but Lydra cut it off.

"I don't care. I told you where I want to be. Will you just sort me already?" the hat began to make a sound like chuckle and she quickly added "into Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled it loudly then got lifted off her head, she hurried away heading to the table now cheering for her.

"Way to go Ann!" she heard her brother shout for her and she beamed sitting down at the edge of the table. "oi! Ann over here!" her brother waved his hand motioning for her to join him and she did all the while ignoring the other first years glares. She took a seat between her brother and a boy with inky black hair, dark royal blue eyes, an amused smirk, and an air that seemed to pull her in. with a glance around she noticed the rest of her brothers friends had the same kind of air, dangerous, mysterious and just plain different than anything she'd seen before.

"Weasley, F-Fred!" it may have been her imagination but Lydra believed she'd heard the headmistress catch her breath before saying her friends first name. he walked to the stool with a confident wide smile and sat; patiently waiting for the hat, it barely touched his head before it shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!" the headmistress smiled as Fred beamed and was welcomed with Gryffindor roars, shouts, and lots of clapping; Lydra smiled sadly and clapped for her friend. _Hopefully he'll still accept me_ she thought to herself.

"I'm sure you are all ready to eat but let me leave you with the parting words of our late headmaster; to those who are new welcome, and to those from before welcome back. Now let us feast" she flicked her wand and strode to the head table as her long red robes swished over the floor.

"Hey Scorpius pass me the chicken!" Lydra turned at the shout and noticed with a start that the feast had in fact started; the once empty plates were full with every delicacy, dessert, and meal imaginable. She quickly piled her plate and began to eat; barely listening to the chatter around her though she could tell it was joyful and loud, it made her smile to think that her house was a happy one.

As the time passed people stopped reaching for food, their conversations becoming sluggish, their eyes drooped, and that's when she could tell dinner would soon be over. The headmistress stood and approached the podium once again clearing her throat as to quiet everyone and gather their attention.

"I have a few final announcements before I send you off to bed; the forbidden forest is out of bounds, Weasley Wizard Wheezes will be confiscated if they are interrupting class time, and no abrupt duels. That is all"

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Also I have to say thank you to Fire The Canon for the review, sorry for not mentioning it earlier.

I hope you all keep reading it and enjoying the story :)


End file.
